crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tahu
"Only the enemies of Mata Nui have anything to fear from me. I may have changed... but my love for my people has not." Tahu is the Toa Mata of Fire. The hot-headed but selfless leader of the team, Tahu protected a significant population of Matoran through several conflicts with the evil Makuta Teridax. He was the head of a covert force rebelling against Teridax once the Makuta took over the Great Spirit Robot. After an important contribution to the final battle which saw him use a powerful set of Golden Armor, Tahu currently leads an effort to integrate the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe into the Universal Council of Races. History Early History Osea Migration Personality Tahu is a fierce, bold, and highly corageous Toa. In his past, Tahu's bravery was paired with a fiery temper, often bringing him into conflict with the other members of his team, especially Kopaka. His seemingly foolish behavior was also met with criticism from Gali at times, as well as the Turaga. Despite these shortcomings, and the instances in which his headstrong personality brought his team into risky situations and placed himself in personal danger, Tahu would never allow any foe to place his friends in harm's way. Even if it lead to disaster, Tahu wouldn't back down from a fight or abandon his teammates. Since the passage of time, Tahu has matured a great deal, learning to wait for his team's suggestions and not going into battle without a plan. His bravery and fierceness, however, has not gone away. Abilities Powers As a Toa of Fire, Tahu has control over the element of Fire. He can create, manipulate, and absorb heat and flame. Due to his experience in using this power, Tahu is much more skilled in using his element than ordinary Toa, able to accomplish difficult feats with greater ease. He is capable of melting boulders with a mere touch, detect many energy sorces including life readings using heat sensory, and is able to withstand temperature extremes higher than ordinary Toa of Fire such as brief exposures to Lava. Tahu is capable of fusing with Toa; the typical fusion combines his power with Onua and Pohatu into the Toa Kaita fusion named Akamai. This fusion possesses all of their Elemental Powers, which are Fire, Earth, and Stone. Additionally, Akamai wears the Kanohi mask of Valor, which has the powers of Shielding, Strength, and Speed. Akamai combines their personalities and intelligence, essentially contributing Tahu's courage and fiery resolve to the fused mind. The Toa are able to maintain this fusion so long as their mental concentration is unbroken. Finally, Tahu has a reserve of Toa Power in addition to Elemental Energy. This Toa Power can be used for a wide variety of purposes, such as healing, awakening, empowerment, etc., but unlike Elemental Energy, his source of Toa Power is limited. Once it is all used up, Tahu would become a Turaga, his power greatly reduced. Equipment Tahu's Toa Tool is a Fire Sword. In addition to being used as a melee weapon, the Sword channels his elemental power of Fire; it can melt through obstacles, and can be used to generate fire like a flamethrower. Additionally, it can generate enough heat to light a dark tunnel with its glow. Tahu wears the Kanohi Hau, the Great Mask of Shielding, which when activated generates a full-body barrier that protects him from all harm. However, it does not defend him from ambushes or surprise attacks, since he must be aware of the attack being used against him in order to use the mask's power. Tahu wears a suit of Adaptive Armor, constructed out of Protosteel and featuring advanced systems which scans the environment, and alters itself to suit the wearer's needs. This allows Tahu to survive in just about any environment, from the vacuum of space to under the ocean. When his armor changes, his tools change with it. In its default form, the armor looks just like his ordinary form. Trivia *Tahu's Kanohi, the Great Mask of Shielding, is the symbol used for Mata Nui, due to his duty being to protect, much like the Kanohi's mask power does. Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Bionicle